El amor que hay en ti
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Hinata, es una chica fría y arrogante, debido a un accidente muy trágico que le sucedió a su madre, decide dedicarse a las pasarelas como ella, odia con todo su ser a los hombres, hasta que conoce a Naruto, y tal vez Sasuke. NaruHinaSasu Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he regresado a FFN, con una nueva historia y esta es diferente a lo que he escrito antes. Por eso pongo una introducción.**

**En esta historia pondré las cosas de cabeza, empezando con Hinata quien siempre ha sido la chica "mártir",la pondré como la chica mas fría. No hasta que Naruto aparece y cambia su vida, será un NaruhinaSasu, pero no se preocupen, ¡si puse Naruhina es por que será Naruhina!.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Y sin mas! Que empieze!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Pasarela**_

Ya era tarde, un auto lujoso paseaba por las calles mas importantes de Paris, en un hotel muy afamado se celebraba una gran pasarela. En el auto, habían 4 jóvenes y que entre ellas se encontraba Hinata Hyuuga, una de las 4 modelos más famosas e importantes de Japón. También se encontraba su inseparable compañera de juerga y amiga de toda la vida. Sakura Haruno quien iba platicando Con Tenten e Ino Yamanaka sus dos amigas. Ellas conformaban el grupo de modelos.

No es que ellas hubieran logrado el gran sueño de toda chica frivola de 18 años, si no que ellas eran las chicas mas adineradas, populares frías y arrogantes del colegio.

Empezando primero por Hinata, Hija de un Magnate y empresario Hiashi Hyuuga. Un hombre muy serio y excelente para los negocios, cabeza de familia, de costumbres antiguas. Le cumplía todos sus caprichos, siempre y cuando ella tuviera buenas calificaciones. Hinata es muy arrogante, seria, no es como Sakura, ni Ino, rechaza a los hombres y es rara la vez que habla con uno, no se deja sorprender por nada, fría y calculadora. Nada que ver con lo que solía ser en la secundaria, una niña tierna y amable.

**Pero las circunstancias la hicieron cambiar.**

Sakura no era la excepción, ella también es hija de de otro gran empresario y vicepresidente en la empresa de Hiashi. Hyuuga y Haruno se conocen de toda la vida como sus hijas. Sakura se podría decir que es la oveja descarriada del grupo, aunque es una mente brillante como Hinata, prefiere ser fiestera aunque no toma ni fuma, sus desvelos en fiestas son peor que una resaca.

Ino es hija de una adinerada familia, su madre es una famosa conductora de televisión y su padre es dueño de una cadena de florerías, sus productos eran finos y muy costosos, ella ante sus padres jugaba a ser la hija más seria y muy bien portada. Pero fuera de su vista era todo lo contrario, chica de poca moral, algo bromista, siempre con toques de humor negro. Se podría decir que le encantaba demasiado el sexo, ¿Cómo saberlo?, su bolsa estaba llena de preservativos, Hinata pensaba que su bolsa era un expendedor andante.

La ultima era Tenten una chica algo seria, su padre había muerto hace mucho tiempo, y su madre era una actriz de teatro chino, muy famosa, reconocida internacionalmente. Vive en una gran mansión, la única compañía que tiene es de su Nana Miyuu. Una anciana que conoce sus más íntimos secretos, a ella la ve como una madre. No necesitaba comportarse como niña buena, ya que la abuela Miyuu la conocía muy bien. Tenten es un prodigio en los estudios, sobretodo en la gimnasia rítmica. Todas mantenían un estatus escolar impecable.

Al fin habían llegado, todas las cámaras estaban ante ellas, Hinata caminaba seria, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. La pelirosa pronto noto su estado y dejo de saludar a las cámaras. Ya habían llegado a la recepción del lujoso hotel. Los reporteros hacían constantes preguntas a las chicas, pero ellas jamás contestaban, su representante Temari se los tenía prohibido. A menos que fuera una rueda de prensa oficial.

-Ah chicas es bueno que hayan llegado – Decía la chica de 4 coletas –Pronto, deben de ir a los camerinos, La señora Uzumaki las esta esperando.

Ino y sakura se habían quedado estupefactas _"¿Enserio es Kushina Uzumaki?"_ pensaban a sus adentros con entusiasmo.

-No sabía que modelaríamos ropa de la señora Uzumaki – Respondió Tenten .

-Bueno – la interrumpió la ojiperla – Mientras modelemos en la pasarela me da igual, sigue siendo ropa.

-Pero Hina! – Grito sorprendida la pelirosa – Es la ropa mas exclusiva de todo Japón.

- Pero sigue siendo ropa – bufo molesta hinata.

-Mira Hyuuga – Temari se mostraba molesta – Si para ti es ropa insignificante, esta bien, no me molesta, pero hazme el favor de no mencionar eso a la señora Uzumaki, Entendido?

- Ok - suspiro.

Las chicas se encontraban platicando mientras les indicaban que ropa ponerse, la ropa era bastante fina y sobre todo bonita. Era de temporada primavera – verano. Estaban a punto de salir, pero una voz las detuvo, nada más y nada menos que la señora Kushina Uzumaki. Veía con sorpresa como lucían sus diseños en aquellas esculturales chicas. No era para mas, si ellas tenían el mejor cuerpo que ninguna modelo podría tener.

- Es lo mejor que he visto – decía con mirada deslumbrante – Seguro mis diseños pegaran esta temporada.

- Claro – respondía Yamanaka – Se venderán como pan caliente, hasta estoy pensando comprarle algunos de esta colección, que le parece si después de la pasarela, hablamos de negocios.

- Me parece muy bien jovencita – de pronto su mirada se postro sobre la Hyuuga.

Lucia un vestido blanco de escote poco pronunciado, aun así dejaba ver su prominente busto con unos toques de lila en los contornos de este, y le llegaba por 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas mientras lucia unas zapatillas de tacón de igual color. Contrastando con su cabello y sobre todo, sus ojos.

-Pero supongo que este se venderá aun más –decía mientras miraba aun a Hinata, y esta ni se inmutaba a responder.

-Debe perdonarla – apareció Temari por un lado mientras firmaba algunos papeles y finalizaba una importante llamada en su auricular – Suele tener un "Ritual de…concentración".

-Ya veo –seguía observándola expectante – Bueno será mejor que las deje concentrar, suerte chicas, háganme sentir orgullosa.

Kushina había llegado hasta los asientos vip,detrás, habían demasiados camarografos, reporteros, y lo que mas le preocupaba, críticos de moda.

Ladeo un poco la mirada y sonrió divertida, su hijo Naruto, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, hundido en su asiento. Su semblante se mostraba aburrido e irritado.

Naruto odiaba las pasarelas y sobretodo los reporteros, siempre acosando a su familia.

La luz se había apagado y la música comenzaba a sonar, el presentador hizo gala de su trabajo y poco a poco salían las modelos. Varias modelos sonriendo caminando con gracia, posando para las cámaras.

Fue turno de las 4 divas, haciendo sutiles movimientos, la luz poco a poco se fue apagando, para iluminar solo 4 focos. En ese momento Naruto sintió que moría, ¿había visto un ángel o lo engañaban sus ojos? _"Es muy preciosa"_ pensó. Hinata lo miro y el ojiazul quiso que ese instante fuera eterno, la peliazul se volteo sin mostrar ningún interés y no es que no le haya gustado. Si no que hacia lo que más le apasionaba.

**Modelar.**

Sakura e Ino posaban desinhibidas a la cámara, como si en cada fotografía había una pose diferente, ese era su fuerte posar ante los medios. Olvidaban a toda la gente y se centraban en las cámaras. Mientras Tenten, como Hinata, se mostraba muy profesional.

El final había llegado, era el momento en que la diseñadora daba las gracias a los presentes. Ino le entrego un ramo de hermosas rosas, cortesía de la casa Yamanaka. Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Poco a poco las modelos se iban retirando, el rubio no despegaba ojo de Hinata, deseaba saber quien era ella, como se llamaba, ¡donde vivía!, la gente había hecho una ovación de pie y Naruto no se percato de que todas las modelos se retiraron ya del escenario. Corrió rápido hacia bastidores, tratando de encontrar a la chica que le había quitado el aliento busco entre todas las modelos preguntando por ella.

Ninguna de las chicas la había visto salir.

-Bueno – suspiro naruto decepcionado –Ojala la vuelva a ver.

**¿Bueno que les ha parecido? Espero que si les haya gustado, y perdonen las comas xD dejen reviews lo que quieran (:**

**Lo que importa es que dejen su comentario , me alegraria saber que les haya gustado, disgustado, aburrido, criticas bla bla :D**

**Stella out 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Este es el segundo! Espero que les haya gustado el anterior. He tenido mucho tiempo de sobra, así que no se sorprendan si ven 2 o 3 capítulos subidos!. Este va dedicado a ****hina4ever mi primera lectora :D**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Regreso**_

Un jet se preparaba ya para llegar a su destino, Hinata se encontraba oyendo música, recostada placidamente en su asiento, "_Glamorous – Fergie_ " leía en su ipod mientras volteaba a la ventana, _"pronto estaré en casa" _pensó.

-Pronto estaremos en Japón – suspiro Tenten quien leía un e-mail en su celular. –Mamá vio las noticias chicas, dice que somos un éxito.

-¿Y tu mamá esta bien? – respondió Haruno mientras comía una manzana - la ultima vez que te mando un e-mail o señal de vida fue hace un mes.

- Pues, supongo.

De pronto Ino soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y miedo, dirigió una mirada sorprendida a sus compañeras mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sakura se acerco hacia la rubia, mientras esta señalaba la pantalla de su laptop. Al parecer el remitente del e-mail era de su colegio.

-Y ahora que hiciste cerda – pregunto con picardía la pelirosa – seguro ya supieron que peleas y chantajeas a casi todo 1º semestre.

- Pobres chiquillas – decía Hinata sin dejar de observar la ventana – te aprovechas por que son nuevas.

El semblante de Sakura había cambiado al igual que el de Ino, mientras leía incrédula lo que contenía ese e mail. Al parecer su preciado colegio, exclusivo y solamente de mujeres, se encontraba en crisis. Y para no recortar el personal, decidieron hacerlo mixto.

- ¡Como puede ser posible eso! – Gritaba Tenten mientras Sakura terminaba de leer en voz alta – ¡si pagamos una fortuna en esa escuelucha!.

-Bueno chicas vean el lado bueno – Decía ino mientras cambiaba su semblante por uno mas pícaro –No tendré que pasearme por la escuela de varones.

- Pues yo no cambiare mis costumbres, yo seguiré haciendo mis cosas. – Hinata apagaba su ipod y abrochaba su cinturón – Solo serán una distracción para las demás y una piedra en el camino para mi, son bastante molestos e irritables, no tardaran en molestarnos.

- Lo mejor será ignorarlos – Sakura bufo molesta.

Por fin habían llegado al aeropuerto de Tokio, ya era de noche, por suerte no habían paparatzis ni reporteros, las chicas bajaron lentamente, y subieron a una limosina muy lujosa.

- Por fin podré darme una ducha. En mi propio baño! – suspiraba Sakura alegremente.

- Mañana comienzan las clases – Respondió atemorizada Ino – Hicieron la tarea de biología, Shizune sensei me matara si no le entrego por lo menos un trabajo así. –Trago saliva y continuo -Si es que quiero tener una mejor calificación este semestre.

- De que te preocupas – Contesto Tenten – Tenemos un record de calificaciones impresionante.

-Si pero a veces la cerda se deja decaer por las fiestas – interrumpió Sakura.

-Vuelve a llamarme cerda, frentona y te dejo calva .

- Atrévete a tocarme un pelo y te mato cerda. –Miro a Yamanaka desafiante.

Ino arranco un fino cabello de Sakura y frente a ella lo rompió en dos .

-Que raro – miro divertida a Sakura quien ya tenia una vena en la cien -el pelo bien cuidado debe resistir por lo menos 6 o 5 jalones.

Rápidamente tenten logro sujetarle, la mano de la haruno quedo a escasos centímetros de la rubia, mientras se tambaleaba para alcanzar su cara.

- ¡Déjenme ponerle un solo dedo en sima, juro que le destrozo su cara!. – gritaba enojada la pelirosa.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Grito Hinata por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeras – Ino, Sakura, será mejor que se disculpen – La pelirosa y la rubia se miraron -¿ no creen que es ridículo que peleen por tonterías!.

- Cierto chicas, ya somos mujeres, maduras – respondió a tenten tratando de serenar a sakura soltándola de su agarre.

-Bien – el auto ya había parado a escasos pasos de la puerta – Yo bajo aquí – respondió hinata – hasta mañana chicas.

La peliazul hizo una reverencia corta y entro a la mansión.

- Es raro no ver a Hinata como antes – dijo sakura algo preocupada.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Respondió ino.

-Pues tu no conociste a Hinata en la secundaria – interrumpió tenten – ella era una chica tierna, tímida y muy servicial, se podría decir que era una completa mustia.

-Ya veo -respondió Ino – Entonces sakura la hecho a perder.

- ¡Cerda! Yo...no tuve nada que ver – miro al piso tristemente. – Hace mucho tiempo, Hinata era una chica completamente diferente a lo que es ahora, no puedo contarte lo que te paso, es un código de amistad, solo podré decirte que es algo muy doloroso para ella.

-Esta bien – dijo Ino sonriendo – espero que algún día ella misma pueda contármelo.

Hinata había entrado a su hogar, miro con nostalgia aquellos cuadros en un mueble fino, era la figura de su madre, siempre sonriendo. ¡Eran tan idénticas!. Dejo el cuadro con cuidado, y subió lentamente las escaleras.

-Hinata – una voz la hizo parar en seco – Necesito hablar con tigo, seguro te interesara.

-Claro padre – volteo a verlo y le hizo una reverencia – ¿de que se trata?.

-Sígueme a mi despacho.

Entro con desconfianza a aquel lugar, todo estaba oscuro, podía notar que alguien mas sobraba, no le importo, su padre encendió la luz y Hinata abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos.

-¡Neji… Hanabi! – la ojiperla corrió a abrazarlos – ¿como?

-Yo los traje aquí – interrumpió su padre – Hanabi ya entrara a la preparatoria, y que mejor que en la tuya, auque falta un año decidí traerla. Aparte, Neji también entrara.

-¿Y que tal Londres chicos? – pregunto Hinata apartándose.

-Muy…aburrido – respondió Hanabi con mueca de disgusto.

-Hinata-sama – saludo neji con respeto – supe de su ultima presentación, estuvo excelente.

-Neji …ya te he dicho que olvides las formalidades, somos familia recuerdas?.

-Bien – interrumpió nuevamente Hiashi – Es hora de ir a dormir, todos deben de estar exhaustos, Neji – miro al castaño – Hazme el favor de cuidar a mi hija, no quiero que ningún sujeto la acose. ¿Me entendiste? Mañana partiré temprano, espero que tengan un buen día.

Mientras el cabecilla Hyuuga y su hija menor salían de la habitación Neji y Hinata se miraron.

-¿No harás eso verdad? – pregunto Hinata riendo.

-No te preocupes. Se que te puedes cuidar sola. – sonrió.

**Y aquí termina el segundo! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Porfavor dejenme reviews! Me gustaría saber su opinión (: gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer**

**Stella out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a los que se molestaron en poner su review!**

**Les dejaré una nota, el padre de Hinata esta vez no será un desgraciado, si será algo estricto, pero apoyara a su hija en lo más mínimo.**

**Sin más ni menos **

**¡Comencemos!**

_**¡Escuela del caos!**_

Una peliazul estaba parada sobre una tumba, lloraba a mares, pero la lluvia fría lo disimulaba. Estaba ahí, parada, dejando un ramo de rosas blancas preguntándose ¿por que?.

"_Hace mucho que se habían divorciado, y se divorcio para irse con un desgraciado"_ pensó.

Ya era una hermosa mañana, Hinata se levanto con la misma cara de siempre, seria desganada y pensando que tonterías iban a armar sus dos amigas. Tenía que admitirlo, las dos la hacían reír.

Tomo una ducha rápida, mientras se secaba el cabello acomodaba cuidadosamente su uniforme escolar.

- ¿Qué deudas habrá tenido Tsunade –sama para poder perder dinero en un solo día – dijo así misma.

-Ahh no lo se- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-Hanabi – volteo al baño sonriendo -Había olvidado que compartíamos el mismo baño.

La pequeña castaña se encontraba lavándose sus dientes, mientras veía a su hermana gran con diversión, haberla tomado por sorpresa es una de sus más graciosas bromas. Las Hyuuga eran así, aunque Hinata haya perdido todo rastro de gracia ante su familia parece sobrarle.

-Será mejor darnos prisa, falta poco para las 8 – respondió Hinata mientras salía de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa, Neji se encontraba desayunando mientras 2 platos mas estaban a su lado, la ojiperla deposito un beso en la mejilla de su primo mientras este se sonrojaba un poco.

-Hace mucho que no hacías eso – comento mientras ponía mermelada a su pan – ¿Gustas que te lleve al colegio?

-No hace falta - dijo mientras daba un gran trago a un jugo de naranja y le quitaba el pan a su primo – Yo me iré en el Mercedes – hizo una reverencia y salio.

-¡Consigue tu propio pan ladrona! – le grito sonriente mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- Será mejor apurarse Nii-san – decía de nuevo la castaña mientras Neji daba un brinquillo exaltado.

Al fin el día había llegado, las 4 amigas se encontraban en la entrada del colegio, se corría la voz de que a todas las alumnas, la directora deseaba verlas en el gimnasio. Para darles la noticia a todas, formalmente. Sakura pudo notar que los alumnos, en este caso varones ya se encontraban en el plantel, volteo a ver a su amiga y ella, como siempre, se mantenía serena.

-Bien creo que este será un término de verano extraño – dijo la pelirosa.

- ¡Ay! No puedo esperar a pedirles sus números telefónicos – grito emocionada Ino.

- Concuerdo con Sakura y Hinata – decía Tenten mientras caminaban ya por el pasillo principal –haremos bien en no prestarles atención, solo traerán problemas.

De pronto un sequito de alumnas se encontraba rodeando a los jóvenes de pelo azabache, los dos eran casi idénticos, de no ser por que uno tenia unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos y el cabello largo. El mayor de los dos parecía no estar abrumado, pues una chica que había pasado por un lado de las 4 había murmurado que ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, en su otra escuela el mayor era todo un mujeriego y tenia fama de rompecorazones. Mientras que el menor se enfocaba en sus estudios y en el soccer.

-Pues ni que fuera la gran cosa – dijo la pelirosa mientras el joven la volteaba a ver.

El mayor de los Uchiha se abría paso entre las fan como si fueran una puerta y estas lo veían embelesadas. Iba caminando lenta y seductoramente hacia la pelirosa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Buenos días señorita – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para besar sensualmente su muñeca –Espero nos llevemos muy bien en este año escolar.

-Pues – le arrebato su muñeca con insolencia – No lo creo, con una actitud así, usted hará que se gane mi desprecio.

Todas las "fan" proclamadas en ese momento, miraban a sakura con odio, unas murmuraban _"¿que se cree esta?"_ o _"Se siente la gran cosa solo por que es modelo" _o _"es una mocosa mimada"._

-Pues – respondió igualando el tono de voz – Yo soy un caballero con las señoritas como usted.

Y antes de que la pelirosa le contestara algo que no sonara lindo, la ojiperla volteo a ver al joven "problema".

-Si es un caballero como dice ser – respondió con vehemencia –Nos dejara el resto del año escolar.

Entonces el la vio, ignorando lo que las demás chicas le decían, sus ojos aparte de ser hermosos, se mostraban desafiantes, esperando la siguiente jugada de Itachi para contraatacarlo. Jamás había visto tal mirada, se sentía atrapado en ella. Quito de su camino a las fastidiosas chicas para acercarse a su hermano, sin quitarle la vista a la ojiperla.

-Itachi por favor – giro su vista para encarar a su hermano – Deja a las chicas en paz, aparte de ser molesto para ellas, es vergonzoso para mi.

- Esta bien hermanito – le guiñó un ojo a sakura y esta solo logro dar un salto de sorpresa – dejare a las señoritas solo por esta vez, ojala nos veamos pronto.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y siguió a su hermano, Hinata había notado que el le miro por un largo rato, quizás fue la única que lo noto. Ya que todos se encontraban en el alboroto Uchiha-Haruno. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar aquel pensamiento miro de nuevo la escuela, Sakura tenia razón, este será un término de verano extraño.

Shizune aparte de ser la maestra de biología era la segunda mano de la directora, se encontraban en un rincón, tratando de analizar junto con Tsunade de como daría la noticia a algunos, aunque todo el colegio lo sabía, tenia que ser formal.

Camino lentamente hacia el micrófono y lo toco dos veces, aclaro su garganta.

"¿_Es mi imaginación o aquí hace muchísimo calor?"_, trato de ser firme como siempre, pero cuando se trataba de ella y los negocios, era un desastre.

-Bien – trato de romper el silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella – Como sabrán todos, el colegio sufrió una enorme crisis monetaria. –Trago saliva y continuo – Es por eso que nos hemos unido con el colegio de varones y hacer uno mismo.

Tenten había levantado la mano, era la única que siempre tenia una opinión. Tsunade le cedió el turno de hablar con un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Shizune corrió rápidamente hacia la castaña dándole un micrófono.

-Mi pregunta es – volteo a ver a los presentes incluso a sus amigas - ¿Cómo es que la escuela tuvo una crisis, en que consistió?.

De pronto la directora sintió que la garganta se le cortaba y unas gruesas gotas de sudor corrieron por su frente, sentía que le rendía cuentas a los mismos cobradores o unos pequeños jueces. Se sentía asfixiada.

-Bueno pues – sintió que escurría un mar de sudor – Yo…

-No importa, esa es cuenta que le debemos rendir a sus padres – interrumpió Shizune –El punto que ahora no estamos en crisis, y podemos seguir dando clases como se debe. – volteo a ver a la directora quien le veía con mirada de alivio.

-Ahora hagan favor de pasar a sus respectivos salones, jovencitos, espero que todos hayan recibido nuestro horario de clases. Que tengan un excelente inicio escolar –concluyo secándose la frente.

Todos salieron mientras platicaban de lo sucedido, algunos se empujaban muchas amigas se reencontraban, unos chicos coqueteaban con las demás chicas. Tsunade aun se secaba la frente y miraba incrédula que haya sobrevivido a esos jóvenes.

-Shizune – la pelinegra volteo a ver a Tsunade – por favor tráeme una botella de sake a mi oficina y – le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía – Muchísimas gracias.

Ino se encontraba en clase de arte, miraba distraída al cielo, le daba gracias que le haya tocado esa clase primero. Un joven de pelo negro y sonrisa aterradora la observaba mientras miraba de nuevo su libreta y pasaba el borrador. Ino volteo disimuladamente a verlo, era bastante apuesto, pero nada fuera de lo común, volteo y siguió viendo el cielo.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo el joven – ¿Le han dicho que es hermosa?

- Hmmm – volteo a verlo – casi todo el tiempo – respondió sonriéndole.

-Ya veo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – ¿le molesta si le entrego esto? – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

En ella había un papel doblado cuidadosamente. Ino lo miro con extrañeza mientras se preguntaba que era. ¿Una carta de amor? ¿Un poema? ¿Un numero telefónico? Lo abrió lentamente con cuidado de no romperlo y sus ojos expresaron sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El muchacho había logrado retratarla perfectamente.

- Es…es hermoso. – dijo aun contemplando el dibujo.

Yamanaka no encontraba palabras para expresar su sorpresa, el muchacho había logrado ganarse su corazón con solo un gesto simple. Cosa demasiado difícil, ya que Ino solo lograba moverse con dinero, joyas, ropa costosa… autos.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos ¿señorita…?

-Ino…Ino Yamanaka. – Sonrió – ¿y usted…?

-Llámeme Sai .

Del otro lado del colegio se encontraban Hinata y Sakura, debatían si entrar o pasarse la clase, literatura aun no empezaba. Mientras Sasuke entraba peleando con un rubio, al parecer peleaban por quien tiraba mejores penales. El rubio alegaba ser el mejor, mientras Sasuke reía arrogante sin parar.

- Será mejor entrar – Decía Sakura mientras jalaba a Hinata – tendremos el mejor historial escolar, pero no podemos deshacernos de responsabilidades.

-Tienes razón – respondió mientras tomaba asiento – No podemos deshacernos de responsabilidades.

Naruto miro de nuevo, y ahí estaba, si era su ángel, el que había visto en aquella pasarela, no podía creerlo por azahares del destino, la encontró en esta escuela. El destino la puso en su camino, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

No podía esperar hasta receso para preguntar su nombre, mientras tanto Sasuke sentía lo mismo, pensaba quien era y tenia que preguntárselo.

_Algo que se convertirá en un gran problema._

**Bien, hasta aquí dejare! Espero que les guste (: disfruten este buen fin de semana, servirá para poder inspirarme, Gracias por leer.**

**Me gustaría saber sus dudas comentarios criticas (: todo será bienvenido.**

**Hina4ever : de nada! Es un gusto que te haya agradado mi fic (:, me alegro bastante que lo leyeras primero y fueras la primera en comentar.**

**También muchísimas Gracias a AgHnA y a Namikaze Rock.**

**Gracias chicos por la preferencia (:.**

**Stella out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, bueno, como hoy tampoco no tengo nada que hacer XD subiré 2 capítulos. Espero que les guste. Aclarando dudas, Si Habrá ItaSaku y SaiIno amo esas dos parejas. Ah y también NejiTen.**

_**Yo pregunte primero!**_

Una chica en el gimnasio se movía ágilmente, mientras agitaba con destreza un listón, levantaba muy alto las piernas mientras giraba. Parecía que ella y el listón era uno mismo. Cuando la música acabo, las demás chicas aplaudieron. Tenten era muy hábil en la gimnasia, era su fuerte.

En el otro extremo un chico de mirada perla, no dejaba de observarla. Tenten era igual de proporcionada como Hinata, poseía un cuerpo perfecto gracias a la gimnasia. La chica de coletas no tardo en reconocer esa mirada y súbitamente se sonrojo, _"hace tiempo que no te veía Neji-kun" _ se dijo así misma sin dejar de verlo.

- ¡Tenten!- Un chico de cejas pobladas grito en el otro extremo del gimnasio.

- ¡Lee-san!– Grito mientras corría a abrazarlo – ¿Así que estaremos juntos?

-¿Bromeas? – Rió –Yo no hago gimnasia rítmica, eso es para señoritas.

- ¡IDIOTA! –grito mientras golpeaba a lee con un puñetazo –Yo me refería que si estaremos en el mismo grado, tu sabes, tu, Neji y yo – a esto se sonrojo como si fuera un tomate maduro.

-¿Ah?... ¡AAAH!– Respondió tocando el chichón en su cabeza –Claro, eso…pues creo que si.

"_Eso me alegra bastante, mucho para ser exacta"_ – pensó

El timbre había sonado, otra clase estaba por comenzar, al fin había llegado la hora de hablarle, las manos le sudaban trago saliva, su corazón parecía tocar un enorme tambor. Le aterraba que alguien le escuchara. Se acerco con delicadeza a su lado…

-¿Hola, cual es tu nombre?- Preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

Entonces se voltearon a ver, su mirada fue fija, al principio se mostraba sorprendida, pero poco a poco se mostró irritada, ambos sabían por que se veían así. Una chispa de enojo brilló tanto en los ojos azules del rubio y en la mirada profunda del azabache. Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras el Uchiha sonreía arrogante.

-Creo que yo llegue primero – dijo Naruto sin dejar de vigilar al ojinegro.

-No creo, yo la vi primero- respondió Sasuke enojado.

-Pues yo le pregunte primero – Grito Naruto irritado.

-Chicos… – respondía Iruka el maestro de literatura.

-¿¡QUE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El maestro sin molestarse por la actitud señalo el asiento de Hinata, el cual se encontraba vació, no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, ganándose la mirada asesina de sus alumnos. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia la salida. Buscaron hasta el más diminuto rincón. Mientras tanto Hinata, Ino y Sakura se encontraban en clase de natación. Ino todavía seguía en un sueño con su príncipe Sai.

-¿Qué se creen? – decía molesta Hinata mientras acomodaba su cabello en el gorro.

-Bueno Hina, debes admitir que eres atractiva –Respondió Sakura metiendo sus pies en el agua.

- ¿Y? , aun así esa no es una actitud propia, es algo ridículo e infantil.

-Bueno Hinata, ya estuvo bien –Respondió Ino molesta –No me importa lo que te haya pasado antes, por mas doloroso que haya sido, debes seguir adelante – la miro y continuo – Y lo siento si te ofendo, pedo deberías darle una oportunidad por lo menos a un chico.

Hinata miró fijamente y con sorpresa a Ino, la conoció en 1º semestre de prepa y el primer día que la vio supo que era una chica problemática, aun la acepto como amiga, por que, por mas que este en aprietos, siempre tiene un consejo cuerdo y maduro. Y es lo que le agradaba de ella.

-¡Cerda, esa no es forma de!…- la pelirosa fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-Ino tiene razón – Ino y Sakura voltearon a ver a Hinata. Que permanecía estática y con la mirada baja. –Creo que es hora de que deje mi dolor en el pasado, aunque no volveré a ser tonta como antes, le daré una oportunidad a un chico, pero mi actitud será la misma.

-¡Ah! – chillo Ino de alegría mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla –Ya verás no todos son iguales, ¡encontraras a alguien!.

Hinata rió un poco, pero esta vez no era una risa fingida, era una risa completamente sincera. Sus amigas no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido con su madre, era momento de cambiar solo un poco con ellas y mostrarse menos, "agarrada". Las clases trascurrieron con calma, Hinata se mostraba algo alegre con sus amigas, cosa bastante rara para Ino, quien la había conocido seria y fría, pero bastante calida para Tenten y Sakura quien la conocían de casi toda la vida. Había llegado el receso, la ojiperla saco un obento y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, tenia que reunirse con las demás en la cafetería. Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, con el que había tumbado sus libros, al parecer le aplicaron una tarea extra por su comportamiento pues tanto libro en un chico no es por que sea aplicado, a menos que fuera Neji o Lee.

-Disculpe- dijo mientras recogía sus libros y los entregaba al dueño sin verle.

-No hay problema- respondió –Fue la pila de libros que llevo que no me dejaba ver.

Discretamente Hinata vio una hoja de papel, al parecer era una propaganda de la escuela, solo alcanzo a leer "baile es…" . Se paro rápidamente recogiendo su almuerzo e hizo una reverencia, corrió como bólido hacia los pasillos. Bajo ágilmente las escaleras y al fin llego a la cafetería, sus amigas la veían sorprendidas. Hinata llego lentamente a la mesa tirando sobre ella el obento y dejándose cae pesadamente sobre la silla.

-¿Han…- respiraba con dificultad mientras tomaba un sorbo al agua que Tenten le había ofrecido – …han oído la nueva?

-¿No, que es? – respondió la rubia intrigada.

-Bueno no se si sea de aquí…-suspiro pesadamente –Pero leí que habrá un baile escolar.

-Así que es cierto – Respondió Sakura llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-¿Ya sabias? – replico Tenten.

-Solo oí rumores, la verdad es que nunca creí que harían un baile, ya saben, escuela de señoritas, ¿con quien bailaríamos?.

-Hinata – dijo ino volteando a ver a la ojiperla – ¡Esta será tu oportunidad de oro para conocer a alguien!, seguramente nos lloverán invitaciones.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron suavemente, sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, Sakura pensaba en aquel irritable pero apuesto joven, vamos, tenia que admitirlo, de solo verlo, le sacudía el cuerpo. Ino no tenia a nadie en mente, hasta que vio a aquel chico de la clase de arte quizás si no llegaba alguien mas interesante, saldría con el. Tenten le pedía al cielo que Neji la invitara, rogaba que al menos en ese baile tuviera contacto con el. Y Hinata…pensaba en la posibilidad de tomar en cuenta a alguno de esos dos chicos

"_Y hablando de ellos"_ - se dijo así misma.

Los dos muchachos venían empujándose, tirándose todo lo que encontraran a su paso, Naruto por u momento estuvo a punto de caer, mientras que Sasuke recibía un proyectil de comida chatarra de parte del Uzumaki. Sasuke era más ágil que Naruto y de un salto llego hasta Hinata quedando por un lado y de cuclillas. Se paro sacudiendo la comida de su saco y cabello. Hizo una reverencia y continúo.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento – Miro a hinata y siguió –pero soy capaz de pelear por quien sea solo para preguntar quien eres.

Hinata no sabia que decir, tenia cara de pocos amigos miro a Ino, y esta le hacia señas con la cabeza que hablara o siguiera con la conversación. Naruto no se podía quedar así, corrió rápidamente y tomo un pastel de una de las mesas y lo tiro en la cara del Uchiha.

- No eres capaz de esquivar un pastel de crema inútil – corrió hacia Hinata sonrió.

De pronto ella lo reconoció, el era el joven que no le despegaba la vista en la pasarela, ella sin comentarlo se había perdido en sus ojos, no admitía que le gustaba por que era terca y testaruda conforme a sus sentimientos. Una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Tsunade junto con Shizune observaban la escena. También Neji y Lee veían divertidos la escena, jamás imaginaron encontrar a Hinata en un lío como este.

-¡Naruto! – gritaba la directora apunto de salir de sus casillas –El primer día y estas causando problemas.

-Lo siento abuela, pero el empezó – replico como si fuera un chiquillo.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUIEN EMPEZO! –Protesto con una vena casi saliendo de la frente - ¡Y no me llames abuela!, estamos en la escuela, recuerda que aquí ser familia no te salva de tu comportamiento, soy la señora DI-REC-TO-RA que te quede claro.

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos, no imaginaban que fueran familia, incluso hinata miraba sorprendida la escena, Naruto en un rincón junto con Sasuke, discutían de lo sucedido. El rubio parecía dar pelea y defendía a toda costa que el tenia razón. Si algo tenían en común era en ser testarudos. La ojiperla sintió una sensación calida en el pecho al pensar eso. Neji y Lee se acercaron a la mesa, su prima parecía estar algo alterada, puso su mano en el hombro de la peliazul y ella volteo a verlo.

-¡YO IBA INVITAR A LA JOVEN DE LA MESA AL BAILE ESCOLAR! – grito Naruto molesto mientras Hinata volteaba sorprendida.

Ella lo pensó, necesitaba una alternativa, ocupaba a alguien que la ayudara, volteo a ver a lee, quien este volteaba a ver el alboroto de la esquina, se paro de su lugar, se puso firme y toco el hombro del chico, vio que no le respondía decidió gritar.

-¡LEE! –grito hinata mientras las miradas se centraban en ella ahora, incluso la de la directora y los dos regañados. – He tomado una decisión y me gustaría salir con tigo, ¿Qué te parece?.

-Bueno pues yo…- de pronto noto la mirada de hinata quien le pedía su ayuda –esta bien, me gustaría.

-No puede ser – susurraron el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

-Ustedes dos – dijo tsunade con cierta aura maligna –Están en graves problemas.

**Bien ahora si! Hasta aquí! Hahaha este episodio se me ha hecho algo gracioso, no estaba en los planes, pero me vi en la tentación de hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Ahora si! **

**Stella out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A las pocas personas que le dieron seguimiento a la historia, siento mucho haberme perdido y no darle mantenimiento a esta historia, ya pero estoy aquí de regreso, (con Internet xD) esta vez será algo larga la historia, me inspire en unas canciones, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a esas personas que le dan revs. a esta historia**

**¡Bueno pues!**

**Comenzamos ;)**

_**Capitulo 5**_

**_Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?_**

**Estaban los dos sentados viendo hacia los certificados de la escuela, trofeos de primer lugar, fotos de concursos académicos, se miraron frente a frente y súbitamente se voltearon a otro lado molestos.**

**Detrás de ellos y de la puerta se oían pasos furiosos golpeando el tacón contra el piso y voces que se acercaban rápidamente.**

-Estas en graves aprietos idiota – respondió Naruto sin inmutarse.

- Que seas SU nieto no te salva de tus castigos, Naruto- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver al escritorio.

**Y ahí estaba, un marco con un poco de luz reflejándose en el vidrio, Naruto y Tsunade. Como siempre el rubio se mostraba haciendo muecas graciosas, mientras su abuela trataba de salir seria. Y, ¿Cómo no reírse de las ocurrencias de su nieto?, ella entro lentamente al cuarto, aunque ella quisiese abrazarlo y perdonarle todas sus peripecias, no podía.**

-Los dos me tienen muy decepcionada – reparo la mirada en Naruto –pasaran toda la semana en detención, además que pagaran todos los destrozos de la cafetería.

_-Lo bueno es que no nos prohibió ir al baile – pensaron al mismo tiempo._

-Ah y tienen prohibidísimo pararse en mi fiesta – concluyo.

**Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio, las de moda entre las jovencitas, se paseaban las cuatro chicas, quienes ilusionadas veían entre las vitrinas la posibilidad de verse hermosas. Vitrinas grandes y resplandecientes, con vestidos hermosos y lujosos las hicieron soñar. Sakura se imaginaba como ese hombre tan pasional le invitaba a bailar, mientras en el clímax de la canción le besaba el cuello. **"_Si que el tal Itachi la hace suspirar"._**Pensó Hinata mientras veía un poco decepcionada a todas que soñaban con esa persona especial.**

**-**¿Pasa algo Hina? – pregunto Tenten quien salía de su sueño. –Te ves algo…deprimida.

-¿Deprimida?, ¡no! Es solo que… me hubiese gustado que alguien realmente cuerdo me hubiera invitado. – bajo la mirada un poco.

- No hay por que deprimirse – Respondió Ino sin voltear. – A nadie de nosotras nos ha invitado y eso que somos muy populares.

-Bueno, no es que se los eche en cara chicas, pero, normalmente no tienen pretendiente detrás de ustedes por mi culpa- suspiro un poco y continuo –Todo por mi fría actitud.

-No pasa nada – Sakura se volteo para caminar a lado de Hinata y Tenten. –También nosotras hemos bateado a unos cuantos y es que, esperamos a alguien mucho mas especial.

-Ya veo, ¿como ese tal itachi no? – respondió Hinata con naturalidad.

**La sinceridad era el arma doble filo de Hinata, por que podía herir tanto como ayudar, la pelirosa se paro en seco mientras le subían los colores a la cara. Entraron a una tienda y comenzaron a probarse vestidos. Todos eran hermosos.**

- ¿Oye Ino, por que compras mas vestidos si ya tienes los de la pasarela?- Pregunto la castaña al probador que estaba al lado de ella.

-Nena, no le quites a esta chica el placer de comprar estupideces, además si usare un vestido de la pasarela.

**Sakura y Hinata se encontraban buscando algún vestido para ellas en la tienda y es que ellas eran demasiado selectivas para la ropa.**

**-**¿Y, entonces? – la pelirosa busco la mirada de Hinata.

-¿Entonces que? – respondió sin salir de sus pensamientos.

-Ya escogiste algo? – la pelirosa se aprovecho de su trance.

-Pues, la verdad, ese rubio.

**Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a imaginárselo, sus ojos tan profundos y azules, bailando suavemente al compás de la música. Su corazón palpito suavemente Hinata lo oyó, calido, así lo sintió. Nunca imagino sentirse de esa manera. En el destino estaba, que fuera para ella. La ojijade solo sonrió, sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Abrazo lentamente a la peliazul.**

**-**Si dices esto a alguien te destrozo Haruno. - Bromeo

-Eso quisiera verlo- Respondió desafiante –Sabes que tu secreto con migo esta seguro.

**Las clases y los días pasaban muy rápido, faltaba ya unas horas para el baile, todos en el instituto estaban tensos, algunos felices. Se había corrido la voz que el instituto del oeste vendría. Eso significaba algo, Temari. Las chicas eran parte de la mesa directiva escolar y como tales ayudaban con todo en la fiesta. También los de 5º y 6º semestre ayudaban, Sakura estaba nerviosa, colocando una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas, ya que el Uchiha mayor se encontraba ahí. Tenten trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, un poco incomoda por la mirada de Neji, quienes preparaban las mesas para los invitados. Mientras tanto Hinata y Lee, trataban de colocar un arco de globos. Todos colaboraban en los arreglos en el gimnasio, pero con la ayuda de las cuatro el lugar quedará fantástico. Entonces la directora llego con dos personas, nadie presto atención **_"deben ser los del sonido"_** dijo alguien en el fondo.**

**Tsunade les daba indicaciones, mientras esas dos personas iban por dos escaleras, **_-_En la entrada quiero que pongan esas dos cortinas- **les ordenó a todos en el gimnasio. Subieron rápidamente y desdoblaron las dos grandes y pesadas cortinas. La directora se acercaba sin prisa a los demás.**

-Bueno chicos – miro con detenimiento las instalaciones mientras todos contenían el aliento nerviosos -Esto es un estupendo trabajo de equipo, vallan a casa a descansar y a darse un baño.

**Todos los presentes aplaudieron contentos volteándose a ver unos a los otros. Recogieron el material sobrante, y se preparaban para salir. Algunos murmuraban otros gritaban, estaban contentos por el evento que en unas pocas horas disfrutarán. Itachi, lentamente se acercaba a la pelirosa, quien en una caja guardaba la comida sobrante. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ella era hermosa. Diferente a todas las "tipas" con las que ha salido. Ella lo volteo a ver rápidamente, sus mejillas se tornaban rojo y sus ojos se abrían fuertemente como dos platos. El latente sonido de su corazón podía escucharse tomo las riendas del asunto quiso hablar, ella sonrió ante ese tropezón.**

**-**Al parecer tu galantería desapareció – dijo la pelirosa en tono burlón.

-Lo que yo me preguntaba…-Trato de mostrar su típica sonrisa de galán -_"¿Que demonios me sucede?"-_ pensó

-¿Si? – sonreía

-¿Te gustaría…pues ya sabes...ir al…

-¿Baile? –interrumpió. –Ahí estaré, no me van esas ridiculeces de ir por la chica a la casa.

-¿Es una cita?

-Lo será cuando estemos aquí de nuevo.

**Hinata se encontraba esperando a Sakura, siendo espectadora de lo que sucedió, se recargo en la puerta, viendo como reían. No había notado que alguien la miraba despistadamente, el la recorría, cada parte incluso su mirada, iluminada por la poca luz tenue del lugar, como deseaba estar ahí con ella verla de nuevo a los ojos probar el sabor de su boca. Ella volteo, notando la descarada mirada de Naruto, perdida en sabe que cosa, se sonrojo súbitamente al ver donde poso su mirada y deducir que demonios pensaba.**

-Si quieres puedo quitarme el sostén y puedes tocarlas.

**¿Naruto había escuchado bien? ¿Ella le dijo eso? Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se acerco frente de ella. Hinata sentía su sangre hervir en ese momento, estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran "ahí" en las pasarelas todo mundo posa la mirada donde quiera. Pero en ese momento no estaba en las pasarelas y un idiota que quien sabe donde salio le estaba mirando.**

**-**En seri…

**La peliazul lo había recibido con un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, sofocando y tirándolo en el piso, Naruto no podía hablar, sentía que le habían quitado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Hinata empezó a soltar una sarta de amenazas y palabrerías. Noto que casi se le escurre el rojo de tanto que tenía acumulado en su cara, quiso reír ante la escena, la única mujer problemática y con ese carácter eran las de su familia, incluso su madre era así. **_"Es perfecta"_** pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento y se paraba del piso.**

- ¡Y si quieres mas aquí estoy! – bufo molesta.

-Bueno aquí me quedaré – sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta para que te burles así de mi? – Respondió posándose enfrente del rubio.

-No y me disculpo por eso- Naruto noto una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la peliazul y continuo –Es que desde el primer día que te vi, supe que eras muy hermosa.

-Bueno todo mundo me dice eso.

-¿Incluso que tienes un carácter agradable?, a mi me pareces muy tierna- sonrió.

**El rubio se acerco quedando muy cerca de su cara, la acaricio, miro de nuevo esa dos perlas que lo cautivaron aquel día, ahora esta cerca de aquella persona que se enamoro perdidamente. Con su dedo rozo su mejilla ella dio un sobresalto de sorpresa toco la mano del rubio, quien este, lentamente se acercaba a los labios de Hinata, todo su ser despedía un dulce olor, que volvía loco al Uzumaki.**

-¡Naruto! – Grito una mujer, junto con otra persona.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

**La directora junto con Sasuke se acercaban a Naruto. Hinata suspiro molesta, del poco tiempo que lo conoce, odiaba la actitud del rubio pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el la haya besado. De pronto observo al pelinegro quien la veía con decepción, como si hubiese perdido, la ojiperla se sorprendió…percibió algo, sintió como si ella fuese un objeto de apuesta, apretó fuerte los dientes y quito a Naruto de un manotazo, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Sasuke y le propino otro potente puñetazo en la cara, hundiendo su puño en ella. Tsunade no pudo evitar reírse mientras el Uchiha salía impulsado por la potencia del golpe.**

**-** ¡Si estas triste por que te perdiste de la golpiza, ahí la tienes, de hecho llegaste a tiempo!. –Bufo molesta.

- Señorita Hyuuga – Respondió la directora.

**Hinata sintió un súbito escalofrió recorrer su espalda, con su furia había olvidado que la autoridad estaba ahí, quizás ella también estaría en problemas, volteo lentamente tratando de serenarse, ¿Qué seria de su vida si la encierra con esas dos bestias?.**

-No se preocupe, yo mantendré a estos dos encerrados hasta que se acabe el evento- sonrió.

- Muchísimas gracias – le devolvió el gesto

**Odiaba la idea de quedarse encerrada con esos dos, aun que no desechaba la idea de ser acechada por dos tipos, zafados de un tornillo, pero al fin de cuentas sanamente acosada. **_"¿A ver? ¿Qué, acosada por tipos?" _**Sacudía su cabeza tratando de negar ese pensamiento. ¿¡Como es que no desechaba la idea de ser acechada por dos maniáticos!, estaba mal, muy mal. La pelirosa se acercaba a Hinata mientras las dos presenciaban como tsunade y Naruto arrastraban al aun inconciente Sasuke. Sakura poso su mano en su hombro y ella volteo lentamente.**

**-**Será una noche muy larga Hina.

-Espero que aquí si pueda relajarme – Suspiro molesta.

**La ojiperla se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia su casa, había decidido irse a pie y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, pensaba en muchas cosas, hace dos cuadras que se había despedido de Sakura y esta había llegado a su casa. Miraba con nostalgia aquellas calles, **_"sola y triste palabras como esas no las digas, tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, tu eres fuerte y se lo demostraras"_**, se decía así misma para no llorar. Había recordado esos momentos cuando caminaba de la mano con su madre, se escapaban al parque y se divertían juntas, en ese momento sintió como si miles de agujas atravesaran su cuerpo, recordó como había sucedido ese accidente. Y más quien había sido el culpable.**

**A lo lejos una persona la observaba caminar, esperaba paciente debajo de una lámpara, sonreía pues hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, reía, pero de una manera malvada que su boca se podía notar, ya que el la ocultaba debido al cubre boca que llevaba, llevaba también un parche en el ojo izquierdo, aun así se podía notar una chispa de odio y resentimiento.**

**La ojiperla sin percatarse caminaba hacia esa persona, desconocía quien era se quito los audífonos y por un momento vino a ella el recuerdo de Naruto, por una extraña razón sintió calidez… sonrió.**

- ¿Al parecer eres muy feliz no? Eres una mentirosa, pero eso me excita. – sonrió.

**Abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos mientras un balde de agua fría le caía en cima, era el, la persona que ha causado todo su dolor y desgracia. Estaba a dos pasos y aun así sentía su respiración como si estuviera frente a frente. Seguía riendo mientras guardaba la mano en el bolsillo, era típico de el.**

- Que, ¿que haces aquí? – Trato de calmarse – Lo que sea que quieras yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

**Hinata trago saliva, el seguía viendo con ese brillo de maldad... ¿Era resentimiento quizá?, no importaba ella quería desaparecer, no volverlo a ver** _"Hatake Kakashi" _**susurro con miedo.**

-_Yo quiero romperte y rápidamente exterminarte -_murmuro-Claro que no estas dispuesta, pues no vengo a pedirlo de favor, vine a quitártelo, como tu lo intentaste con migo y te resulto con otra persona…por eso.

**Saco un arma apuntando en la cara a la Hyuuga, ella no sabia que hacer, le fallaban las piernas quería correr, huir, imaginaba el frió metal atravesándole las entrañas, como se desangraría y quedaría ahí en el piso hasta que alguien la encuentre. Hatake estaba dispuesto jalar del gatillo, no había resentimientos… el estaba listo.**

**Se escucharon dos disparos; Hinata se quedo estática ¿acaso era el?... Naruto había aparecido mientras daba una patada a aquella arma lanzándola hacia arriba, tomo rápidamente la mano de la aun distante Hyuuga, ella solo logro escucharle que corriera por esos diminutos pasillos y que el estaría bien. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, si era el, y no se sentía en un sueño, el era su héroe rescatándola, aunque no sabia porque ni como le había seguido, se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Cerca de ahí en la residencia Haruno, Sakura se había asustado, era poco usual que se escucharan disparos, más en esos "barrios".**

**Alguien tocaba a su puerta, tocaba con fuerza e insistencia, tenia miedo que fuera algún ladrón queriendo entrar, miro discretamente por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba…**

**Al fin había llegado la hora habían cientos de limusinas en la entrada del lujoso plantel, muchos entraban en su típico grupo, solos o en parejas, pero al fin de cuentas se podía sentir el excelente ambiente, nunca habían hecho un baile de este tipo. No había nada que pudiese arruinarlo, bueno no para el grupo de las chicas populares. Las luces iluminaban el cielo, mientras el DJ tenía la música a todo volumen, una versión thecno/dance de **_**"just be friends"**_(¡si de Megurine Luka!) **se escuchaba por toda la escuela, algunos alumnos bailaban afuera. **

**Mientras tanto Naruto veía por la ventana de la dirección quienes llegaban, seguía preocupado, **_¿Hinata se presentaría? ¿Ella iría después de lo que le pasó?_. **Recordó lo que había sucedido, ese sujeto le había dicho que Hinata no era de fiar. **_"¿Cómo una persona que quería asesinar a una chica diría eso?"._** Peleo con Kakashi, huyó de ahí rápidamente, robándole un parche que tenia en el ojo, ¿Qué seria esto? , lo saco de su bolsillo mientras lo veía detenidamente. Planeaba algo muy arriesgado, no le importaba solo por ganar el amor de la Hyuuga haría hasta lo mas impensable.**

**-**El prefecto Ebizu se encontraba resguardando el salón.**- **Naruto siguió haciendo sus planes con naturalidad – Si logro hacer…uhm…aja…¡Si, es perfecto!.

**Sasuke lo veía con una ceja arqueada, miro molesto de nuevo a la ventana **_**"tsk", **_**murmuro molesto,****noto que el rubio lo miraba con cierta sonrisa maquiavélica. El Uchiha retrocedió un poco, aunque el Uzumaki fuese su mejor amigo y lo conocía de toda la vida, en algunos momentos le provocaba miedo.**

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte – Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Lo que sea que tengas en mente, no soy gay.

-¿Qué? –Arqueo una ceja molesto –Que asco, eres un idiota yo no pienso hacer eso y aun que fuera gay no me interesaría en ti, hay niveles –Bromeo

-Esta bien solo bromeaba – sonrió mientras le daba un golpe a Naruto en el hombro -¿Qué planeas?

-Escapar.

-¿¡Escapar!.

-¡Cállate idiota! – se acerco a Sasuke tapándole la boca – Si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que ser cautelosos.

-¿Pero como lograras que escapemos?.

-¡Ah compañero! Que bueno que lo pregunta – Se aclaro la garganta y continuo –Si queremos salir de aquí, lo primero que debemos hacer es que el viejo se duerma, mientras tanto busquemos un espejo, una cuerda fuerte, algún pasador o alfiler flexible y un pañuelo.

**Y entonces Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en marcha, en ese momento olvidaron cual era el motivo por el cual escapaban, hacer este tipo de cosas les divertía, el azabache observaba por debajo de la puerta alzando el pulgar, mientras el ojiazul forcejeaba con la puerta, sudaban a mares pero al fin un clic se escucho. Los dos se voltearon a ver mientras Naruto giraba levemente la perilla y abría sigilosamente la puerta. **

**El prefecto dormía como si fuese un tronco, nada lo despertaba, el rubio lo levanto lentamente mientras el Uchiha pasaba la cuerda alrededor de el, poco a poco fue haciendo un nudo y para terminar le amarraron el pañuelo para que no pudiese gritar.**

**Salieron corriendo por los pasillos del edificio tratando de llegar al lugar. **

**Mientras tanto las chicas ya habían llegado, Sakura iba entrando al lugar con itachi, Tenten platicaba alegremente con Neji, lo mismo con Ino y Sai, quienes entusiasmados querían mostrarse sus pasos de baile. Todos tenían sus pases del baile en la mano, estaban bastante excitados se la pasarían genial, hasta que…**

**Lee, Neji y Sai voltearon súbitamente, Lee no evito sentirse feliz por el espíritu de la juventud de sus compañeros. Hinata volteo haciendo mueca de disgusto. Mientras Tenten susurraba **_"Uh Oh"_** poco a poco se iban acercando, la peliazul sentía que algo horrible pasaría, quiso tomar la mano de Lee.**

**Fuertemente la jalaron…tirándola al piso, los dos sobre ella gritaban quien era el primero, y pelaban por abrazarla. Todos corrían a ver como tiraban los brazos de la pobre Hina, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, quería olvidarse de aquel momento, ella había escapado de su muerte, su vida pendía de un hilo y dos idiotas la manejaban como un muñequillo de peluche.**

-¡ALTO! –Grito Hinata molesta y abochornada por la situación. -¡BASTA PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE SOY UN JUGUETE!.

**Los chicos soltaron a la Hyuuga mientras que sus amigas se acercaban a ella preguntándole como estaba, Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada por lo anterior, la peliazul inhalaba y exhalaba tan deprisa que sentía que iba a entrar en alguna crisis. **"_¿Cómo es posible que Naruto este actuando como un idiota después de lo que paso?_"** Pensó Sakura irritada, Neji y Lee se acercaban a Naruto y a Sasuke, el Hyuuga parecía esta muy molesto mientras el chico de cejas prominentes reía sin parar ignorando el "**_**por que"**_** de la ira de su compañero..**

-Más vale que dejen en paz a mi prima – Dijo con un tono desafiante.

-¿¡Quien me lo impedirá! – respondió el azabache

-Lo siento Naruto-kun Uchiha- san, pero nosotros se lo haremos – contesto Lee

-Sabemos que nos hemos comportado como animales –Naruto trato de calmar las cosas y continuo – Por eso pedimos una disculpa, pero, si quieres pelea aquí estaremos.

**¿Neji y Lee pelearan con Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Hinata tendrá una crisis emocional? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura e Itachi?...**

**Bueno espero que les guste, carezco ahora de imaginación, veré como me las ingenio para sacar otro capitulo, muchas gracias por leer. Y les agradezco si dejan comentarios también (:**

_**Stella out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dusculpenme mucho…se que me perdi por mucho tiempo (falta de internet n_nU). Espero (lo pocos lectores que tengo) que me disculpen u_u, con todo esto por fin seguimos con la historia.**

**Capitulo 6 : Desenredando misterios**

_**Los chicos soltaron a la Hyuuga mientras que sus amigas se acercaban a ella preguntándole como estaba, Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada por lo anterior, la peliazul inhalaba y exhalaba tan deprisa que sentía que iba a entrar en alguna crisis.**____"__¿Cómo es posible que Naruto este actuando como un idiota después de lo que paso?__"____**Pensó Sakura irritada, Neji y Lee se acercaban a Naruto y a Sasuke, el Hyuuga parecía esta muy molesto mientras el chico de cejas prominentes reía sin parar ignorando el "**__**por que"**____**de la ira de su compañero..**_

_-Más vale que dejen en paz a mi prima – Dijo con un tono desafiante._

_-¿¡Quien me lo impedirá! – respondió el azabache_

_-Lo siento Naruto-kun Uchiha- san, pero nosotros se lo haremos – contesto Lee_

_-Sabemos que nos hemos comportado como animales –Naruto trato de calmar las cosas y continuo – Por eso pedimos una disculpa, pero, si quieres pelea aquí estaremos._

**La directora miraba atónita la escena , ese Naruto, como puede ser tan problemático y sobre todo escurridizo, pero ya se las vería con el, estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición y regañaros cuando alguien se le adelanto**

- ¡YA BASTA! – grito la pelirosa indignada –¿¡pero que les sucede par de idiotas! – con este ultimo grito atrajo todas las miradas tosió un poco apenada.

La Hyuuga aun miraba atónita la escena, no comprendía el proceder de la persona quien le había salvado hace unas horas, se sentía algo aturdida. ¿Así que… era como ella siempre lo pensó, solo es un objeto?, de nuevo sintió rabia, lo recordó, nunca imagino que ella seria un objeto de pelea como su madre.

- _todos son iguales_ – murmuro por debajo incorporándose poco a poco.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, por que se sentía de esta manera? En un principio, su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora por la aparición de Naruto, pero hora solo sentía un dolor en el estomago producido por ese incesante pensamiento.

-Te equivocas – le miro por de lado Ino –No todos son iguales ¿es que no lo ves?- volteo para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Sera, será mejor que me valla – dijo algo decepcionada – Ino-chan por favor, acompáñame.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de la rubia desvaneció para dale paso a una ligera muequilla, se despidió cortésmente de Sai, Sakura aun discutía con el par de tontos que armo el espectáculo, Naruto desconocía el paradero de la ojiperla, mientras Sasuke miraba para donde ganaba la joven Hinata.

- ¿Cómo – trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas – Como es que te das cuenta cuando un sentimiento es puro y verdadero? – camino mirando el piso como buscando algo perdido en la ladilla de la acera.

Ino suspiro, negó con la cabeza, Hinata por algo le había hecho esa pregunta, la rubia no era la indicada para hablar sobre esos temas…¿o quizás Hinata se equivocaba del todo?.

-Ehh…se que no nos conocemos muy bien y creo que llegaste a tener una idea no muy adecuada de mi – las dos rieron en pos de complicidad. – Pero hay muchas cosas que tu y las chicas a un no descubren en mi.

Hinata la miro expectante, Ino tenia razón, ella no sabia al 100% quien era ella y como había su pasado y viceversa, era la hora de desenrollar algunos misterios entre ellas dos.

- Yo…-hablo Hinata con una chispa de sinceridad y pena en su voz.

-Te daré tiempo primero comenzare yo – dijo Ino contenta.

-Hace mucho tiempo, antes de vivir aquí en Japón, vivía en Londres con mi padre, no somos muy unidos que digamos –hizo un puchero leve y continuo – Como sabrás, papa tiene una cadena de florerías, siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de todo y yo… -en ese momento sintió que su corazón había dado un vuelco completo cuando lo recordó toco levemente su pecho con la mano y continuo- Yo me encontraba sentada en su oficina, cuando lo ví, por su aspecto supe que el no era de ahí, me miro, sonrió tan elegantemente, puedo recordar y sentir como esa frase retumba en mis oídos _"problemático",_ sentí ese chispazo en mi interior como, si alguien hubiese encendido una mecha de una dinamita.

- ¿Y entonces, por que no seguiste con el? –pregunto la morena mientras tomaban asiento en un banco en un parquecillo.

-Lo conocí, lo trate, se robaba las flores de la tienda de mi padre presumiendo que las había comprado en otro lado – sonrió con un hermoso brillo de felicidad en sus ojos Hinata se sorprendió al ver aquel gesto – Era un idiota bromista, solo con migo – a esto ultimo suspiro.

–Pero llego **ese día**.

La rubia se recargo, mirando el cielo aun de verano, todo hermosamente estrellado…como aquella vez, cerro sus ojos lentamente oyendo el viento tibio mecer las hojas de un roble cercano, los abrió lentamente con melancolía.

-Fueron las vacaciones mas hermosas de mi vida –suspiro levemente – hasta que supe, que el estaba comprometido con una chica, nunca supe con quien, por mas que le llore y suplique que me dijera con quien jamás me dijo. Solo supe que el amor que el me tuvo fue verdadero y que jamás amare a nadie, pero al igual que tu, el despecho y el sentimiento me mato. – Sonrió burlonamente y continuo – es por eso que me acuesto con cada chico que tenga su forma de ser.

Hinata no supo que hacer, lo de Ino quizás no era igual en dolor pero de algún modo tenían algo en común, habían perdido de la peor manera a las personas que amaban puramente con el corazón, y que jamás volverían a recuperar. Suspiro un poco, Ino era muy buena abriendo su corazón a comparación de ella.

-Yo…mi madre –tosió un poco nerviosa – Todo comenzó hace mucho, mi madre…mi madre y yo solíamos estar juntas, hacíamos todo juntas platicábamos todo, íbamos al centro a la plaza, lo ismo que con ustedes, pero mas especial – sonrió nerviosa mientras se encogía en hombros –un día ella dejo de hacer esas cosas con migo, empezó a distanciarse de mi y yo poco a poco lo resentí.

-Comenzaba a discutir con papa, el le cuestionaba sus "salidas" le ponía "horarios", no sabia por que lo hacia…un día…me atreví a seguirla y entonces la encontré…besándose con otro hombre…abrazándole como si este fuera algo mas que un amigo sentí que mi pecho se estrujaba y se hacia bolita, aun así, decidí adentrarme mas al asunto e indagar– apretó su puño al recordar a ese hombre –Jamás debí hacerlo… llegaron a una habitación los escuche…tape mis oídos y salí corriendo de ahí aturdida y desconcertada.

-Ella ya no era la misma con migo y con Hanabi-chan, era cortante, como si odiara nuestra existencia…¡valla! como si fuéramos una piedra en su zapato la cual quisiese desechar a toda costa.- Dejo caer una lagrima la cual limpio rápidamente con su muñeca – Un día levante la bocina del teléfono…los oí quedar en el mismo hotel…me sentía enferma traicionada molesta – tome una de las armas del despacho de papa y los seguí sigilosamente…subí por las escaleras rápidamente, no yo se como logre subir antes que ellos…me metí en un armario y los oí llegar…

Ino la miraba confundida y un poco aterrada, como si sospechara como iba a terminar todo, trato de imaginarse lo peor, aun así no iba a juzgar a su amiga…tenia que entenderla y ayudarla.

-Salí gritándole, reprochándole sus acciones, mis manos temblaban mi respiración era agitada por el odio que les profesaba y sentía en ese momento – suspiro – ella me grito que yo no era nadie para juzgarla y micho menos para privarla de la felicidad. Saque el arma de mi papa y le apunte a aquel bastardo, ella trago saliva suplicando que no lo hiciera, que no matara al amor de su vida, el se me abalanzo y yo inconscientemente solté el gatillo.

- ¿Y …-pregunto escondiendo el miedo –lo mataste?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras derramaba sus lágrimas sin expresión alguna, Ino la abrazo, mientras que la morena se aferraba más al abrazo.

-Ella estaba tirada – se soltó sollozando un poco – El me miro con un odio, pero no por matarla, si no por que había frustrado un plan, el al parecer era uno de los miembros del despacho de mi padre en su corporación. Cuando vi su rostro lo recordé. Mi padre lo había corrido de ahí por haber vendido el 60% de las acciones de la compañía, papa le había casi dado por hecho que el jamás trabajara en otro lado debido a su acción. –Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo siguiente- El todavía seguía sobre mi, lamio mi cuello como un psicópata yo estaba conmocionada aun así recordé lo que me dijo _"tu madre solo era un objeto_…_jamás significo nada para mi, ¿sabes? para mi mejor que tu y ella estén aquí, así el hijo de perra de tu padre tendrá una valiosa lección"_ No se como lo hice pero con el arma logre sacarle un ojo lo cual me ayudo a salir corriendo de ahí, lo demás es historia.

Ino miro un poco abstraída a Hinata. Mientras que esta se sintió incomoda por todo la situación y lo que le había contado. Ino abrazo a Hinata llorando. Dejando desconcertada a esta.

-Cr-creí que te iba a d-dar miedo estar con una "asesina" – Dijo nerviosa Hinata.

-Hinata-chan – ahora te entiendo – le respondió mientras se secaba sus lagrimas – Al fin puedo entender tu dolor y claro que no- le dijo abrazándole aun mas –no seas boba, tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Pe-pero…

-Nada de peros – dijo alegremente mientras se paraba de su asiento – Ya nada de lloriqueos, ni repliques ni nada! eres mi amiga y si mataste hasta el mismo príncipe de Japón no me interesa, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte – terminando lo dicho se apunto a la cara con el pulgar.

Se sintió un poco confortada, jamás creyó sentirse de nuevo así, se sentía aun mas en confianza y sobretodo sintió haber logrado un lindo lazo con su no muy nueva amiga, las dos siguieron el paso hasta llegar a su casa, charlaron de cosas triviales y de lo que harían el fin de semana, ya era demasiado noche, por suerte Ino llamó a su chofer para que este la recoja. Hinata se despido de la rubia desde el umbral del portón, sonrió con alegría mientras sacudía la mano.

-Hinata – ante esto la nombrada dio un brinquillo asustada – Hola ¿te encuentras bien? Yo…me gustaría disculparme. –le miro seriamente

La morena volteo lentamente, ahí estaba el a unos escasos pasos de ella, y aunque lo odiaba esa idea, lucia bastante bien bajo la luz de la luna pronunciando aun mas el brillo de su cabellera azabache, con esa sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos fina y sexymente entrecerrados. Elegantemente dio los últimos dos pasos para quedar muy cerca de la chica. Hinata se estremeció al sentir el contacto de Sasuke rozar su mejilla. Su cerebro le ordenaba que diese la media vuelta y le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero sus piernas la traicionaban. Se maldijo internamente por sonrojarse y no hacer lo que su cerebro le ordenaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo cual a Sasuke le pareció sexy. Pero debía admitir por segunda vez que había algo misterioso en ese muchacho que le provocaba cierta…"¿excitación?"…"¡NO!" se volvía a decir para si ¿¡como podía pensar en eso ahora!. La hipnotizaba…¡si! ¡Eso era!.

-Y-yo – su respiración era agitada el lo pudo notar.

El se sintió incomodo ante eso, aunque eso de seducir a las chicas era involuntario, el nunca lo hacia con esa intención. _"hpm"_ –chillo molesto- Se decía así mismo que era algo natural y de familia. Miro a Hinata, tan adorable, sus grandes y bellos ojos perlas brillando, sus mejillas rojas, sus labrios grandes y carnosos, _"tentadores"_ pensó, bajo involuntaria su mirada hacia el pecho de Hinata que este…se encontraba subiendo atrevidamente una y otra vez por la presencia de el. Cerro sus ojos y volteo a otro lado disimuladamente tratando de no imaginarse algún tipo de "suciedad" y se retiro dando un paso. Hinata se llevo la maño a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón quería salírsele de ahí.

-Yo…me encuentro bien gr-gracias por-por pr-preocuparte Uchiha-san.

Volvió a sonreír de lado, jamás imagino que alguien con una fuerza descomunal para golpear al mismísimo dobe de Naruto estuviese mostrando tan bello gesto inocente. Mientras que Hinata casi desfallecía ante el pequeño gesto del Uchiha…¿¡por que carajos era tan elegantemente atractivo…a tal grado de parecer una persona madura!.

-Bien, entonces no te molesto mas, supongo que tuviste muchísimo de mi esta noche, me siento muy avergonzado. –se dio media vuelta cuando esta le detuvo.

-Uchiha-san…le gustaría salir mañana? – le pregunto jugueteando con sus dedos índice.

-Me encantaría – respondió alegremente – Te parece a las 5?.

-Cla-claro – respondió nerviosa.

-Bien nos veremos mañana entonces…ahh y Hinata...

- Si…-respondió antes de entrar a su casa.

- Gracias – sonrió mientras dio la media vuelta y dio paso a su camino.

**EEEEHHH! Que les ha parecido! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Hehehehe todas las confesiones que este par se tenia que hacer!, y que tal con estos otros dos, yo se que este es completamente Naruhina, pero he de poner algunas partes Sasuhina…esta confundida déjenla ahahahahaha **

**Ahh sii y feliz año nuevo! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y todas sus metas se hagan realidad! :DDDDD**

**Stella out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eeeehhhh! Gracias si leyeron toda la historia hasta llegar a esta parte y sobretodo leer la anterior (para lo que ya la hayan leído antes duh :B) Para compensarles! He de hacerles este inofensivo lemmon, espero que les guste n_n!**

_**Capitulo 7 Confusión**_

-No por favor.

Imploraba a aquel chico quien le lamia descaradamente el cuello por uno de los salones de la escuela, agradecía a dios y al destino por que estuviesen en un edificio donde no había muchos alumnos, el atrevido muchacho bajaba lentamente su mano hacia su parte intima, dando ligeros roses con el pulgar a su zona erógena, mientras ella se estremecía ante aquel contacto…

Sus bocas se unieron en un salvaje beso, el chico mordía fervientemente su labio inferior mientras que lo succionaba al llegar al final de este.

-¿Entonces si quieres que me detenga por que cedes ante mi roce? – pregunto tenas mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Y en un instante sin que se diera cuenta de ¿cómo y por que? estaba desnuda frente a el…desprotegida dándole una espectacular vista, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la excitación, su cabellera finamente esparcida por su cuerpo por el sudor, sus labios ya hinchados por aquellos besos…su parte húmeda y cálida esperando por el. Sonrió satisfecho.

La volteo para así poder penetrarla, la recostó suavemente en la mesa, le beso con suavidad su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, Hinata apoyando sus pechos en esta, mientras que el estaba abriéndole las nalgas para poder darle lo que quería…

Dime que lo quieres- inquirió con una voz muy ronca por la excitación.

-Yo…ah-ahh-Gimió…se sentía interrumpida por aquellas lamidas incesantes en su parte intima.

Dime que ¡buuuuzzzzzz!- dijo el azabache

Eh? – respondió Hinata atónita.

Se quejo por esos rayos del sol infiltrándose por su ventana, se removió entre las cobijas tratando de ignorar el trinar de las aves,¿ por que tenían que ser molestas y en esa mañana de sábado? . Oyó algo vibrar por encima de su mesita de cama…trato de ignorarlo también, pero de no ser que estaba medio dormida, habría jurado que el celular vibraba con fuerza y vida propia.

-Endemoniado celular –gruño mientras seguía dormida , giro su cabeza y tomo el dichoso aparato – quien osa interrumpir mi _"hermoso"_ sueño…espera ¿HERMOSO?.

Dicho lo último se extraño, acaso no sabia que es lo que estaba soñando y sobre todo… ¿¡CON QUIEN!...dio un leve movimiento para sentarse en su cama y lo noto, su parte íntima estaba bañada en sus fluidos, incluso punzándole por aquella vaga excitación, sintió como los colores subían a su cara. También todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor…como si hubiese vivido en carne propia aquel sueño indecoroso.

-¿en que estoy pensando? – Se pregunto mientras se tapaba completamente con el cobertor -¡Soy una pervertida!.

El celular de Hinata sonaba incesantemente presionando a la morena a sentirse mas avergonzada y nerviosa, se había hartado de aquel sonido taladrarte y estaba dispuesta a lanzarle contra la pared, volteo de reojo y en la pequeña pantallita del aparato estaba la foto de Sakura y una notificación de llamada entrante.

-¡No lo sabia! ¿¡Enserio lo harás!¡ Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! – grito tan fuerte que hizo que Hinata se despegara de la bocina del celular.

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto confundida

-Vamos amiga, no te hagas con migo la desentendida o pensare que no me quieres contar nada mezquina.

-Enserio Sakura no tengo NI idea de que demonios me estas hablando – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Salir con Sasuke? ¡Awww seremos cuñadas!

-¿Quién demonios te…ahh Itachi, no? –dijo algo irritada por la indiscreción del Uchiha mayor

Pero no tenia por que quejarse, Sakura tarde o temprano se tenia que enterar, ella era su amiga y por cierto la primera en enterarse de todo lo que le sucede a la ojiperla. Sonrió como si la pelirosa pudiese verla, se paro de la cama y la comenzó a tender cuidadosamente, mientras se ponía el manos libres.

-¿¡ Y cuéntame como sucedieron las cosas! – chillo emocionada al otro lado de la bocina – Ayer te me desapareciste y no supe nada de ti, ¿te fuiste con el?.

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Uchiha…_

-Sasuke-kun me alegra bastante que vallas a tener una cita – dijo su madre contenta mientras desayunaban en un fino comedor.

-Mamá por favor, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me trates como a un niño? – trago un bocado algo abochornado.

-Ahh el pequeño Sasuke…por un momento creí que le ibas al otro _"equipo" –_Dijo divertido el Uchiha mayor mientras que el otro le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Itachi-kun no molestes de esa manera a tu hermano, yo sabia que el no era así, y que tarde o temprano conseguiría a alguien que le robara su corazón, aparte no tenia oportunidad, las chicas solo te siguen a ti – Dijo con normalidad.

-MAMA! – replico Sasuke con mucha mas molestia se paro de su asiento haciendo una reverencia – Iré a afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿En serio… Todo eso? – pregunto Sakura ya en la habitación de Hinata.

-Si – respondió la morena tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

- No eres una pervertida, tu subconsciente solamente se quedo con lo que percibiste esa noche – miro detalladamente a Hinata y continuo – Y traviesamente le agrego algunas cosas mas.

-¡Calla! – le tiro una almohada en la cara – ¿¡Ahora como podre verle a la cara sin imaginarme nada de lo que soñé!.

- Diremos que es una cita grupal Tenten Ino y yo te estaremos dando soporte técnico – giño el ojo.

-Eso me calma un poco…¿pero si la riego? – gimió Hinata algo abrumada

-¿Que parte de soporte técnico no ¡ENTENDISTE! – ahora fue el turno de la pelirosa para tirarle un almohadazo. –Llamare a las chicas para que vengan y planeemos todo.

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de sus puff de su habitación, se encontraba con su Ipod oyendo su música preferida, de pronto vio una ventana emergente en la pantalla, al parecer Itachi uno de sus amigos había actualizado su estado en su red social, lo ignoro, solo pensaba en esa chica y que había sido de ella.

Solo recordaba a la gritona de su amiga, regañándole y pidiéndole una explicación a el y a su idiota amigo por su comportamiento ¿Qué si no les daba vergüenza? ¿Qué si al menos _**EL**_ recordaba ya el estado de ella para tratarla de esa manera?, se avergonzó. Vino a su mente esa tarde, y aquel sujeto que le quería hacer daño, se volvía a preguntar por que por que ese sujeto que le quería hacer tanto daño.

Tenia la obsesiva intención de ir y pedirle disculpas, llevarle flores, globos o hasta serenata por obtener su perdón, se había convertido en un animal esa noche.

Pero es que ¡dios!... Esa chica se había robado el corazón, desde ese día que la vio, la soñaba al grado de mal viajarse con ella. _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan divinamente hermosa Hinata-chan?_, inconscientemente el abrió su pagina social, mientras sus ojos se abrían como dos platos al leer aquella "insignificante" notificación…Al parecer _**El**_ ya se le había adelantado.

-Eso es jugar sucio teme – dijo molesto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Se paro en un movimiento casi relámpago y salió de su habitación, tenia que hablar con su "amigo" y pedirle una explicación.

-¡Kya Hinata-chan! Nos alegramos mucho por ti – chillaron al unisonó Tenten e Ino mientras abrazaban a la ojiperla.

-No-no es pa-para tanto- dijo algo avergonzada mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

-Hina-chan –dijo Tenten atónita- ¿estas…tartamudeando?...¡que bien la Hinata de antes ha vuelto!– la tomo de las manos brincoteando.

-Entonces quedamos así…¿no? Ya le avise a Sai y me dijo que el contribuiría con el plan.

-Lo mismo digo – interrumpió Neji entrando a la habitación mientras las chicas lo veían sorprendidas.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ –gritaron las 4 en coro.

-¿¡Uy que genio andan en sus "días" no! – dijo en tono burlón.

-Tenten – dijo Sakura molesta mientras una vena se asomaba por su sien –Llévate a tu novio de aquí antes de que le de la golpiza de su vida.

-Mi-mi n-nov-ii-o –dijo toda roja como tomate.

-Bien…yo lo hare – con esto ultimo el ojiperla saco a la chica castaña del cuarto.

-Entonces chicas ya saben en donde a que hora y Hinata ponte lo que yo e Ino te sugerimos- sonrió la ojijade.

-_"yo e Ino" _El burro por delante –rodo los ojos la rubia.

-¿Qué dijiste? – grito molesta Sakura mientras Ino salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Tu! – Grito molesto Naruto quien apuntaba su dedo contra el azabache.

-Esta bien suéltenlo…no ven que es conocido? – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a los guardias quienes retenían a duras cuestas al rubio. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le lanzó con un tono arrogante.

-¿¡Quien te crees tu para invitarla! –le grito irritado

- ¿Y tu para reclamarla como TUYA? – le respondió sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Haz jugado sucio! Yo te había contado de ella hace mucho!.

-Nunca me la describiste ni me la presentaste, como iba a saber yo que de la chica con la cual tenias sueños eróticos, era ELLA!- dijo El azabache mientras Naruto se sonrojaba con lo de los sueños. –Además ella te detesta tan solo mira como te trata.

Con eso ultimo Naruto palideció, ¿Sasuke en realidad pensaba eso, en realidad Hinata le detestaba?, trato de flaquear, pero recordó aquella sonrisa hermosa y sincera que le regalo cuando le había salvado, ¿pero y si solo lo hizo para quedar bien…o por el simple hecho de haberle salvado?.

-Ella… ella misma fue la que me invito a salir – dijo tratando de excusarse con su amigo, en realidad no le gustaría perderle con algo tan trivial como una chica.

Algo que fulmino un poco mas al rubio, entonces en realidad no le agradaba, entonces que pensaba de el ¿le daba asco? ¿Lastima? Su menta se había vuelto un nudo de pensamientos. ¿Por que su amigo le soltó esto?.

-Entonces no los molesto – miro con una gran pena en sus ojos – que se diviertan.

¿En realidad Naruto se iba a dar por vencido?, Sasuke se sintió mal, como puede hacer eso, ese no era su amigo, su amigo no estaría de esa manera y seguiría luchando, el tenia razón, Se sentía como basura Naruto le había dicho de Hinata antes…suponía que tenia derecho de antigüedad…¿no?.

-Naruto – lo detuvo Sasuke mientras le tomaba del hombro –Ven con migo si te ve ahí seguro se acordara de ti, aparte tienes que pedirle una disculpa.

-Pero es cita de ustedes dos, yo solo haría el mal tercio .- contesto algo decepcionado.

-Noo! Noo! No es así, irán sus amigas será grupal, no es una cita…Itachi ha de haber exagerado las cosas – dijo con un tono de asesino cuando nombro a su hermano.

-Si no es así teme yo…

-Tienes toda mi palabra –Dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la otra la llevaba al pecho.

Al fin eran las 5 Hinata estaba nerviosa, en realidad se iba a atrever a ver a ese chico a los ojos…después de ese bochorno de sueño…ganas no le quedaban de golpear a su cabeza y quedar en estado vegetal, un coche deportivo rosa pálido se estaciono frente al portón de la residencia Hyuuga pitó dos veces para anunciar su presencia, Hinata salía de su casa con un hermoso vestido azul cielo y unas zapatillas blancas con cintillos azul pálido.

-Wow chicas se ven hermosas – dijo Hinata mientras abría el auto y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es algo natural en mi – dijo Ino mientras se removía un poco el mechón que cubría su ojo.

-Hay Ino-chan que modesta eres – dijo Tenten con sarcasmo.

-¿Nerviosa Hina-chan? – pregunto Sakura mientras frotaba su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla.

-A-algo.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones Neji, Sai e Itachi se encontraban Sentados en una banca. Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban hacia ellos, El castaño no podía creer si ver a Naruto era un espejismo o había subido muchas veces a la montaña rusa. Sai y hasta el mismo Itachi comenzaron a sospechar…¿Qué hacia Naruto aquí? Ellos ya conocían la situación sentimental de esos dos tontos.

-Esto no se va a poner bien – Dijo el castaño algo preocupado.

**Y bien? Que les ha parecido kyaaaahhh! Ya quiero escribir la parte de mañana….Bien en esta parte(la de mañana) los hare menos brutos posibles, ahora si actuaran con madures! Todo o nada kyaaahh! A comenzar la verdadera disputa por Hina-chan!**

**Stella out!**


End file.
